You Can't Save Them
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Everyone knows about the Missing Children Incident, but what were the children like before they were murdered? The five were best friends, always ready to take on any challenge presented to them, growing up in the mid-1980's. Everything about their future seemed bright...and then they attended that infamous birthday party...Rated because of child murder. Find all the Easter Eggs!


-1979-

There were once four women who worked together at the same university; Marianne Frazier, who was the school's cook and was known for her tall, commanding statue. However, she was a sweet woman with dark brown skin and thick black hair she always had fun styling, as well as unassuming grey eyes. The students noticed her slight accent and always wondered if she was French. She loved cooking as well and was hoping one day she could be a world-famous baker, in a restaurant of her own.

Savanna Cloverly, who was the school's receptionist and easily the busiest of the four women. When she wasn't answering phone calls, she was filling out paperwork. She always took the paperwork home to finish in her home office, but was surprisingly the first of the women to get herself a boyfriend, and then a husband. She was short yet thin, with golden blonde curls that she always pushed back with a headband, and mesmerizing brown eyes.

Tamara Beal, who was an English professor and was a nervous wreck. She was one of the prettier professors, with raven-black hair that nearly fell to the floor she always braided, dark green eyes, and pale skin, and had a hidden wit about her. When she was actually feeling up to it, she would always crack jokes with her students and have fun with them after class, but that was rare. She had the honor of going to a certain rock concert in her youth and getting a signed guitar from the singer because he liked her face.

And finally, Allison Forrester, a janitor at the university. Not a glamorous job at all, but she knew it was just as important as the jobs of her friends. She has flaming red hair that went to her shoulders and deep blue eyes, so it was easy to pick her out in a crowd. She had fun joking around with any children the students brought with them in the morning or afternoon, and out of the four longed to have as many children of her own as she could.

Despite the different circumstances, the women soon became close friends, and had a four-way wedding. They didn't get pregnant around the same time as each other as they had hoped, but still decided their own children would become just as close as them since they spend a lot of time together.

Obviously, each woman gave birth at separate times of the year, Tamara being first on February 3rd, much to her worry. But despite her long labor, all was well and she had a healthy baby boy she named Billy.

Savannah was next on April 14th, giving birth to the only girl in their group, and she was named Connie.

Next was Marianne, who gave birth to a son named Franklin on June 26th. Her labor was the shortest of the four women.

Lastly was Allison, who gave birth to a son she named Michael on September 30th. The four women instantly got to work introducing the babies to each other, hoping they would become best friends later in life and having a lot in common.

-1982-

"Look what I found," Tamara gasped, opening an old box in the garage and pulling out a dusty red guitar. "I almost forgot about this," She chuckled shyly. "You think Billy would like to inherit this?"

"You think he wants to be a musician?" Her husband asked in a curious tone, watching the three-year-old run around the living room, laughing.

"He might want this. It's a collector's edition," Tamara turned it over to reveal the signature on it from a famous 50's rockstar. "I can't believe I forgot about it, it was my pride and joy back in the day. Maybe we should hang it on the wall," She cradled it and walked back inside the house, looking around for a hammer and nails. "I'm going to nail it to the wall," She explained nervously.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Her husband declined just as she opened his toolbox and pulled out said hammer and nails. She then walked over to the couch and stood on top of it, hammering the nail loudly into the wall.

"It's loud," Billy complained, covering up his ears. Tamara then strung the guitar on the wall by its strap and sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Perfect," She sighed again and laid down. "I'm already worn-out," She started closing her eyes.

"Tammy? You have to stay awake for me. Tammy? Tammy!" Her husband said worriedly, shaking her shoulder.

"Mommy?" Billy asked in a worried tone, crawling on top of her.

"Oh no..." Her husband cried and ran over to the phone. "I was always afraid of this,"

"Daddy? Mommy?" Billy asked in a worried tone.

"911? This is an emergency,"

#######

"They're saying it was some kind of sleeping-sickness," Billy's father explained to the families after the funeral, which they took their kids to despite their confusion.

"That poor woman...she was never very healthy even when we were younger. I'm still surprised she survived child birth," Savannah huffed.

"At least Billy's a quiet child, so you won't have much problems raising him," Allison chuckled lightly.

"Yeah...but sometimes I can't always be there for him," He explained.

"He's always welcome at my son's house! He can even move right in if he wants!" Marianne suggested happily, making the adults laugh.

"I have a lot of work to do, so I must be off. Come along, Connie," Savannah took her daughter's hand and dragged her away as she stared back at her friends in confusion.

"We should be on our way too," Allison decided. "But if you ever need any help with anything, I'll be happy to help you, Tim," She smiled and walked off.

"I'll probably need a lot of it," Tim sighed, carefully picking up Billy. "Let's go home, son,"

-1984-

"Let's play pretend!" Connie giggled, her and her friends now five years old. "I wanna be a princess!"

"No way, princesses are dumb! And you're dumb!" Michael declined. "I wanna be a pirate!"

"I think princesses are cool," Billy pouted.

"We can be anything," Franklin looked away from the trio and walked over to the TV, turning it on. "Or we could watch TV!"

"What's on?" Connie asked in a curious tone, sitting on the glass coffee table that belonged to Michael's parents. Since he had the biggest house of the four, they naturally spent most of their time there.

"Commercials, ewww!" Billy stuck out his tongue and picked up his juice box.

"This isn't ewww, I like this one!" Connie leaned forward slightly to watch the current commercial, which was for the ever-popular pizza place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"We have new games and rides set out, so take your family down today to enjoy the fun!" The owner smiled on the small screen, and the children smiled back.

"I wanna have my birthday there!" Michael decided. "It's gonna be pirate-themed!"

"Mine will be pink. Pink and yellow. I love pink!" Connie giggled. Her golden-blonde hair fell into her eyes slightly, and she pushed it back again, trying in vain to fix her pigtails.

"You children seem like you're enjoying the TV," Allison chuckled, walking into the living room with a hand on her belly. "You guys like that pizza place? I went there several years ago with my senior class. It was fun, but there wasn't much to do. But then again, it was made for children, not teenagers,"

"Can I go? Please Mommy?" Michael begged, running up to her. "Let's go right now!"

"Oh, I don't think we can go right now...but we can definitely go for your sixth birthday, how about that?" She ruffled his messy red hair, wincing slightly as she bent down.

"But I want to go now!" He pouted and stormed off, kicking the coffee table.

"Who wants cookies?" Marianne asked in a sing-songy voice, walking into the room with a small platter of chocolate-chip cookies. "Is that Freddy Fazbear's?" She squinted at the TV as the four children surrounded her, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"He has a funny hat!" Franklin giggled, already eating a cookie. Chocolate was all over his dark skin.

"He sure does, sweetheart," Marianne laughed.

"Michael wants to go there for his sixth birthday," Allison explained, making Marianne giggle again.

"Sounds like a good idea! I've never been there myself...it should be fun!"

The four children were quiet as they munched on their cookies, Billy finishing the rest of the drink in his juice-box. "Can I please have another?" Connie asked nicely when she finished, running up to Marianne.

"I don't think you should spoil your dinner like that," She wagged her finger at Connie, making the little girl pout as she licked her fingers.

"Okay, Franklin's mommy," She ran up the stairs instead, her white sneakers loudly banging up them.

"Be quiet!" Michael's father yelled at her from his office, making Connie freeze and hide in the corner of the hallway. The three boys ran after her.

"Daddy's in a bad mood again," Michael pouted, walking ahead.

"He's working hard," Franklin shrugged.

"No! Be quiet!" Connie shushed Michael in a worried tone, and Michael spun around and stuck out his tongue at her.

"I'm not scared of Daddy. I'm not scared of anything!" He laughed loudly and banged on the wall as he dashed into his bedroom, his unzipped hoodie flying behind him.

"If I hear you make one more noise," His father threatened at a growl, and both Connie and Billy snuck past the office, tiptoeing the best they possibly could, while Franklin simply strolled past, his hands in his jean pockets.

The four met up in Michael's bedroom, which had a soft plush carpet, puke-green walls, and was filled with all kinds of cowboy and pirate decorations. "Now let's play pretend!" Michael decided, pulling open his toy chest. "We are all going to be pirates," He threw their pirate costumes at them, and Billy quickly slipped his on, which was a dark black sailor suit.

"But I wanna be a princess," Connie pouted, refusing to put on her yellow pirate dress.

"It's my house, and my rules. And I say, you're a pirate!" Michael stomped his foot, pulling on his dark red pirate coat.

"Can I be a pirate princess?"

"Fine," Michael huffed, and Connie smiled as she threw her dress on over her jeans and slid a tiara in her hair.

"What do we do now?" Franklin asked, only having one arm in his brown pirate vest.

"You are my crew! Don't get seasick now! We're setting off on adventure on the high-seas!" Michael climbed on top of his bed. "This is our ship! Falling off it spells your doom!"

"Oh no!" Billy gasped and jumped on top, curling up into a ball. "I might get seasick!"

"Don't throw-up!" Connie laughed, also climbing onto the bed. "I am the pirate princess Connie and all the treasure is mine!" She jumped up and down, laughing.

"Not if we stop you!" Franklin pointed an imaginary sword at her.

"Boys against girls!" Michael cheered, also jumping up and down on the bed.

"That's not fair! There's only me!" Connie pouted, also pulling out an imaginary sword.

"Billy can be on your team then," Franklin decided, making Billy gasp.

"I'm not a girl!" He jumped up and started jumping up and down on the bed with the other three. "On guarde!"

"I will defeat you all!" Michael pretended to stab Connie's heart, making her fake-scream just as his father threw open the bedroom door.

"I told you four to be quiet! I'm doing my paperwork!" He yelled at them, making the children instantly stop jumping and cover their mouths.

"We're very sorry! We were just having fun!" Connie apologized with a gasp, already out-of-breath.

"I didn't think we were being _that_ loud," Franklin huffed.

"What were you four even doing?" He continued to demand, only now taking in their outfits.

"We're playing pirates!" Michael started jumping up and down on the bed again.

"Well keep it down!" He loudly slammed shut the bedroom door, making Connie shiver.

"Your daddy is scary," Billy jumped off the bed.

"I'm not scared of him!" Michael jumped off the bed and landed on his feet, jumping around still. "But now I gotta pee!" He started to unbutton his coat really quickly as he dashed from the room.

"Your mommy makes really good cookies," Billy told Franklin, lying down on the bed.

"Thanks. She wants to be a cook!" Franklin beamed. "She makes everything taste yummy!"

"My mommy wants less housework!" Connie laughed.

"I hope Michael's birthday is at Freddy Fazbear's. I wanna play their games!" Billy sat up and crossed his legs.

"I heard they got new prizes! Like a new princess doll!" Connie gushed.

"I want that cassette player!" Franklin stated.

"We should all have birthdays there!" Billy suggested with a gasp. "It would be fun!"

"Yes! Let's! I'll ask my mommy!" Connie smiled just as Michael ran back in.

"We're all having our parties at Freddy Fazbear's!" Franklin told him happily, making Michael stomp his foot.

"No! I waned that to be just my thing! I wanna be special!" He threw his coat off and ran out of his room again. "You're all dumb!"

Connie pouted. "Michael's stupid," She threw off her tiara and pirate dress and ran after Michael, finding him hiding behind Allison's leg, getting his head patted. She pouted at that and walked back upstairs, huffing. "I want Mommy to pat my head too,"

-1985-

"Look, it's snowing!" Connie giggled and held out her hands as they walked home from the bus stop. Her hair was tied up in her usual pigtails, and she was dressed up warmly in a pink pea-coat with a yellow hat that blended into her hair. Dark maroon tights were visible underneath, as well as her duck-shaped snow boots. "It wasn't this morning!"

"I love the snow!" Black-haired Billy laughed, running ahead of the group, dressed in a heavy blue snowjacket with a white and blue striped scarf. "It's so much fun!" He continued running, only to slip on a patch of ice and fall down on his stomach, groaning in pain.

"Haha, you slipped and fell!" Michael laughed, walking over to him. He was wearing a knee-long red jacket with his hood up. He offered a hand to Billy, who sniffled and stood up.

"Not funny," He pouted.

"It's a shame your mommy is too busy with your new sister to take us to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for your birthday," Black-haired Franklin pouted, and Michael crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah...stupid Georgia," He then put his hands in his coat pocket and walked ahead of the group.

"Maybe we can ask her again this year!" Connie suggested nicely, walking over to a large snow-pile and forming a big snowball, then giggling and chucking it at the back of Michael's head.

"Oooooh!" Franklin giggled, covering his mouth as Michael spun around.

"Who did that?!" He demanded, grabbing another pile of snow and throwing it in Billy's face, making him fall over again.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It was me!" Connie laughed, throwing another snowball at Michael.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Franklin shouted, throwing a huge ball at Billy, making him fall over again.

"You can't catch me!" Connie teased, running into the street, which was free of ice. She ran ahead of the group and reached Michael's house first, but right as she touched the doorknob, Michael hit her square in the back with a ball made of ice, making her fall over and cough.

"You can't hit a girl like that!" Billy scolded, walking up the steps. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She nodded, curling up in a ball.

Allison opened the door, rocking baby Georgia in her arms. "Oh dear. Snowball fight?" She raised an eyebrow as Michael and Franklin ran up the porch steps.

"Well, she started it!" Michael angrily huffed, pointing to Connie, who was slowly standing up.

"I gotta go home," Billy explained, grabbing Connie's arm and running home with her.

"But Mommy might make more cookies!" Michael yelled after them with a pout.

"I don't think I'll be making cookies tonight, sweetie. Georgia has been fussy lately," Allison shook her head, shutting the front door.

"She seems fine now," He huffed, throwing down his backpack really loudly.

"Is my mommy here?" Franklin asked in a curious tone, peeking into the kitchen.

"No she's not, but she said you can stay here and wait for her to get off work. She has to work a late shift," Allison gently placed Georgia into her bouncer, and the infant cooed happily. Unlike Michael, she had inherited her father's dark blonde hair, but both had their mother's vibrant blue eyes.

"Let's watch TV!" Michael suggested happily, turning the TV on to a singing show.

"I like this!" Franklin giggled, walking over and jumping up and down in time to the music. "Billy and Connie would love this too!"

"Dancing's yucky! It's too girly," Michael jumped onto the dark black couch in search of the remote, soon finding it and flicking through the channels.

"Awww, I like dancing," Franklin pouted. "And singing,"

"Doesn't Tim own that authentic red bass from the 50's?" Michael's dad asked, coming into the room from upstairs. His sweater was untucked and his hair was a mess.

"Right! He just keeps it locked up in his garage though. I hope Billy learns how to play it when he's older. Seems like such a waste of a relic otherwise," Allison sighed. "Marianne will be here later to pick him up,"

"So I heard," He grumbled, holding his forehead. "I need some coffee," He wandered into the kitchen, Franklin following behind him.

"I'll get your coffee for you," He offered, pushing a chair over to the counter and jumping on top of it, opening the cupboard and pulling out a box of instant coffee.

"Nah, I don't need your help kid. But thanks," He smiled weakly at Franklin, gently ushering him off the chair.

"But I like helping people," Franklin huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and walking out of the kitchen.

#####

Billy got home before Connie since his house was closer to Michael's and ran inside, instantly unzipping his coat.

"Billy? Is that you?" Tim asked in a curious tone, walking in from the garage. "You're home awfully late, and by yourself too. Very unusual," He teased, making Billy look away.

"My friends and I had a snowball fight! And I walked home with Connie. She should be home now," He explained, hanging up his coat. He sat down and started pulling off his snow boots.

"You wanna help your old man in the garage today?" Tim asked, making Billy's face light up.

"Okay! But...isn't it dangerous? And smelly? I don't like stinky smells...and dirt,"

"I wanted to show you something," He helped Billy off the floor and led him down the steps and into the garage, which was currently kept closed, so it was warm. The whole place stunk of oil and grease, the culprit being their green box Sedan, the engine open. "I wanted to show you this," Tim walked into a tight corner of the garage and rummaged around in one of the boxes, pulling out a cherry red bass. "Isn't this a beaut? It's authentic, from the 1950's! Your mom was obsessed with music and wanted to start a collection. Obviously, that never happened, but I like to keep this in her memory. I won't hang it up again. I can't go through that again," He said in a slightly sad tone.

"It's very red," Billy noticed, placing a hand on it. He left a handprint on the body, making his dad sigh.

"Oh well...it gets dirty easily. When you're older I'll teach you how to play it,"

"It looks like the guitar from the TV commercials!" He giggled.

"Those Freddy Fazbear ones? Yeah, it kinda does," Tim giggled alongside him and placed the bass back in its box.

"If it dirties easily, why not keep it inside?" Billy asked in an innocent tone.

"Because you're inside the house, and you never wash your hands," His dad laughed and ushered him back inside. "Your snack's on the kitchen table. I need to finish fixing this engine, and I'll be back inside in a moment,"

"Yes Daddy!" Billy smiled widely and skipped back inside, finding his usual after-school snack waiting for him; a juice box with strawberry Pop-Tarts. He grabbed both and sat down on the floor in front of the TV, turning it back on to the last station his dad was watching, which was a music program. Once a bouncy song came on, Billy jumped up and down to it, wiggling around while he drank his juice-box.

Tim chuckled at this as he wiped his greasy hands on his apron. "That's a good song," He approved, grabbing a paper towel from under the sink and wiping his hands off with it.

"I love it! It's happy!" Billy giggled, dancing to it more. He then started eating his Pop-Tarts as he danced, only to choke and turn green, doubling-over and dry-heaving.

"Oh no!" Tim was there in a second, holding the trash can out in front of him. "Are you going to throw up?"

"No..." Billy shook his head, only to throw up a few seconds later, crying. "It hurts!" He continued choking and spitting into the trash can, some vomit still on his mouth.

"That's why you need to slow down and chew your food first before you jump and dance around. You have a weak stomach, and one of these days you'll throw up someplace you'll regret," Tim gently scolded with a sigh, grabbing another paper towel and a glass of water, gently wiping Billy's mouth off. "Just breathe, you're alright,"

"I won't throw up in public though!" He declined, still gasping.

"You might if you get too excited," He handed his six-year-old son the water, which he started gulping down. "Don't drink that too fast either,"

###########

"I'm home, Mommy!" Connie happily yelled out, running through the one-story house until she found her mother in her office, doing some paperwork. "Mommy!" Connie giggled and hugged her tightly, making her mother gasp, then smile.

"How was school today?" Savannah asked nicely, gently pulling out Connie's pigtails and running her fingers through the tangles.

"So much fun! We colored pictures of Christmas trees!" She laughed. "But Billy accidentally colored his purple instead of green because he wasn't looking! We all laughed at him!"

"That's not very nice," Savannah frowned, redoing Connie's pigtails.

"He didn't care," She shrugged and jumped up, spinning around. "Help me unbutton my coat too, Mommy!"

"Did anyone come home with you?" She asked, gently unbuttoning Connie's coat, revealing her blue and red outfit that resembled a school uniform underneath. The little girl shook her head.

"Billy walked me home, and Franklin is staying over at Michael's," She started spinning around again, kicking off her Mary-Janes.

"And you didn't want to stay with him?" Savannah asked in confusion, returning to her paperwork.

"I wanted to spend time with you!" Connie crouched down on the floor with a pout. "Someone at school said my tights were ugly," She sighed, looking at them. "They said they didn't match my outfit, even though our colors are maroon and navy!"

"Oh, just ignore them. They're just jealous," Savannah laughed, and Connie laughed with her.

"You're right!" She ran into the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" She loudly opened up the pantry door, rummaging for snacks.

"Please make your own food, I'm busy right now,"

Connie pouted further at that, but listened and continued rummaging through the pantry, accidentally dropping several cans on the floor. "Whoopsie!" She giggled and put them back, finally finding a bag of chips and pulling it open, munching on them.

"Don't eat too much junk food," Savannah warned, and Connie stuck her tongue out at her in response when she turned away.

"I can eat whatever I want!" She huffed.

-1986-

"Did you guys hear? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza just got a bunch of new prizes at their prize counter! My friends and I went there last week, and it was amazing! Have you guys gone yet?" An older boy asked the group of second-graders one March morning as they walked to class.

"No, but I wish," Connie swooned. "I heard their pizza is amazing!"

"My mom hates their pizza," A pale boy dressed in all back said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She says it tastes like it's been frozen,"

"Your mom must hate pizza then," Billy shrugged. "I just want to go for the music,"

"We were supposed to go two years ago, but my baby sister was born, and Mommy became busy," Michael grumbled, looking away.

"She's not much of a baby anymore. Next year she'll be three! She's so cute!" Connie smiled.

"And creepy. She walks so fast, she seemingly reappears and disappears from rooms. Like, I can't trust a baby like that!"

"Mommy says we might go for my eighth birthday," Franklin shrugged. "And if we do, I'm taking the three of you with me!"

"Hey, I can't come?" The boy in black mused. "I'll probably end up being there anyway. My older sister works there, so I kinda get free stuff,"

"I'm so jealous! I wish one of my family members could work there!" Billy gasped.

"It's almost eight, we gotta go to class, Marcus!" The boy's friend gasped, dragging him upstairs to the fourth-graders' classrooms.

"Alright, alright, calm down Mike! Geezh," Marcus rolled his eyes as they vanished up the stairs from view.

"We have to go too!" Connie suggested, about to sprint down the hallway.

"Not yet, I have to pee!" Franklin dashed off into the nearest boys' bathroom.

"But what if he's late for class?" Billy asked in a worried tone.

"I'll wait for him. I'm the fastest of us, I can pull him along when he's done!" Connie laughed, standing in front of the restroom.

"If you want," Michael shrugged, already walking ahead.

"Hurry up Franklin, you don't want to be late for class!" Connie leaned into the bathroom and yelled, making some nearby students give her funny looks.

"I'm coming!" Franklin promised, walking out a minute later. "See?"

"Ewww, you didn't wash your hands!" Connie snickered, grabbing Franklin's arm instead and sprinting with him to their classroom, getting inside right as the bell rung.

"You two are right on time, but just barely," Their teacher stared down at them from her glasses. "Please take your seats, Miss Cloverly and Mr. Frazier,"

The two nodded and slid into their seats, which were close to each other since the children sat in alphabetical order.

"To continue our lesson from yesterday, we were talking about basic subtraction. Take out your homework from the previous night so I may collect it and we can finish up our review," She directed, making Billy gasp.

"I forgot to do the homework!" He whispered over to Connie, who sat nearby him. She simply shrugged as she pulled hers out of her pink princess bag.

"Just listen really good today!" The boy sitting next to Billy whispered, making him grumble and slump in his seat, covering his head on his desk.

#########

After lunch, it was time for recess, which most of the grade-levels had at the same time, so Franklin and his group ran into Mike and Marcus again.

"I have to sit out for five minutes because of my stupid homework," Billy grumbled, kicking the sidewalk as he sat down on it.

"It's okay, we'll play in front of you! So you won't feel left out!" Connie laughed, dancing a weird sort of jig to amuse him.

"We'll get in trouble," Michael winced, looking over at the recess director.

"I can distract her!" Marcus grinned and pulled a Walkman out of his pocket. "Let me just adjust the volume..."

"Whoa, how'd you even sneak that into school?" Mike asked in an impressed tone.

"It was so easy," He then pressed a button on the Walkman, making it blast really loud, albeit staticy, music. The recess director instantly glanced over in their direction.

"Which one of you has that music player? Hand it over to me now! Those things aren't allowed in school!" She demanded, storming over to them.

"You gotta catch me!" Marcus challenged, waving the Walkman in the air and running off, laughing. Mike eagerly followed as Billy and his group laughed.

"See? No more people watching us!" Connie continued to do her dance.

"True...but it's only five minutes, I can wait,"

"It'll be boring without us," Franklin shook his head.

"After your time is up, we should play basketball!" Michael pointed over to the court.

"No, kickball!" Connie pointed over at the giant kickball field, the bases already set up.

"How about a game of tag?" Franklin grinned.

"We should play all three!" Billy suggested, jumping up just as another teacher blew her whistle, signifying his five minutes was up. "Let's start with tag!"

"Oh no! Tag, you're it!" Franklin grinned, tapping Michael's shoulder and running off laughing, the other two splitting up and running in different directions.

"You guys are so gonna get it!" Michael smirked, running after Billy since he ran the slowest. He noticed this too and tried picking up speed, climbing up a ladder on the playground and touching its pole.

"Base! This is base," He demanded, breathing heavily.

"Suit yourself," Michael smirked, standing at the bottom of the pole. "I can wait until you move,"

"Well then I'll never move!" Billy stuck out his tongue at him just as Connie ran by Michael, trying to climb up the slide backwards.

"Ouch!" She cried when she got static-shocked by the slide, continuing to climb up it.

"I got you!" Michael laughed, racing up the slide faster and yanking on her blue vest, making her yelp and fall over, knocking them both down on the ground.

"Oww,"

"Ouch," They both groaned in pain, several kids coming over to look at them.

"Are you two okay?" One of the teachers asked in a worried tone, bending over to look at them.

"I'm fine," Connie very slowly stood up, wincing in pain. "Ouch..."

"I'm not," Michael admitted, rolling over onto his stomach. "She fell on top of me,"

"Maybe we shouldn't play tag anymore," Billy covered his mouth in surprise.

"We're not that badly hurt," Michael instantly declined, standing up with a wince. "Ouch..." He started brushing mulch off his clothes. "My wrist hurts..." He held up his right hand.

"I'll take you the nurse," The teacher suggested, gently grabbing his arm and leading him back inside. "You should sit down and catch your breath, and don't do anything like that again," She directed at Connie and the two boys, who nodded.

"I agree, no more tag," Connie huffed, sitting on one of the swings. "Come push me, Franklin!"

"Sure," He nodded and walked over to her, gently pushing her back and forth.

"You should've worn your tights, I can see your underwear," Billy teased, resulting in Connie gasping and almost kicking him in the face when she swung in front of him.

"Don't tell girls you can see their underwear! It's rude!"

The three then got their attention directed over in the direction of the recess director, finally having caught Marcus and Mike, scolding them. "Mr. Peppers, Mr. Schmidt, you two should know things like these aren't allowed in school, even during recess. They can get lost or stolen, plus they distract students. I never want to see one of you with this again. Understand?" She held it out of their reach.

"I understand," Mike looked away.

"Yes ma'am," Marcus sighed. "My older sister isn't going to be very happy I got in trouble over something like this,"

The three children were trying their hardest to stifle their giggles.

Meanwhile, Michael was escorted to the nurse's office by the teacher, sighing when he arrived.

"What's the problem?" The nurse asked almost immediately, glancing up from her paperwork.

"I hurt my wrist playing tag, but it doesn't even hurt that bad!" Michael held it out for the nurse to examine, and she gently applied pressure to his right wrist, making him gasp and wince in pain.

"It's badly sprained for sure. You must've landed on it wrong. Sit here, I'll get something to wrap it in," She sat Michael down on one of the beds and went into the bathroom to get some bandages, while he huffed and looked away.

"I didn't even land on it that hard, Connie fell on top of me," He grumbled when she came back, gently wrapping his wrist.

"Oh dear. Well hopefully it'll heal quicker once I wrap it," She tsked, finishing up her task and smiling. "Just be careful when you use that hand from now on, and it should be healed in a few days,"

He looked his wrist over and pouted, looking away again.

"You like pirates, right? You can imagine it's a pirate hook that you got after losing your hand in a victorious battle!" The nurse smiled, and Michael smiled back at her.

"Yes! And I got the whole chest of treasure to share with my friends!" He got off the bed and hurried back over to his teacher.

"Recess is almost over, so I'll just escort you back to class, Michael the Brave Pirate King," She laughed, making Michael blush and look away.

-June 26th, 1987-

"Today's the morning! Today's the morning of my birthday!" Franklin cheered happily, jumping out of bed and pulling on his special outfit he made his mother lay out the night before, jean shorts with a colorful patterned sweater with a brown hoodie, which he tied around his waist. After brushing his hair and getting dressed, he hurried downstairs. "Mommy! Are we really going today?!" He asked, trying his hardest to contain his excitement as his mother prepared a bowl of oatmeal with a heaping spoonful of ice cream on top.

"Yes we are. Just as soon as your friends wake up and eat their own breakfasts," She smiled at his excitement as he rapidly ate up his oatmeal, getting it all over his face. "Be careful, don't get your birthday outfit all dirty!" She wiped her hands with a dish towel, then gently wiped his face off as he finished eating. "Let me do your hair," She got her usual can of hair spray and styled his hair, finally letting it settle into a tall, rectangle-shape. "Perfect. Now, let me call their parents and see if they're ready, alright? We're going to pick them up,"

"Yes Mommy!" Franklin smiled and after getting a kiss on the cheek from her, ran outside to where their car was and climbed inside in the backseat.

####

Connie woke up next and ran into her mom's room, gently shaking her awake. "Mommy! Franklin's birthday is today! He's turning eight years old!" She then ran into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth as her mother woke up with a yawn, striding into the hallway.

"Oh right...how could I forget? Well, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked in a tired voice, stretching.

"No breakfast. I can eat at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" She shook her head and spat into the sink. "Help me get dressed!"

"...If you insist, but you'll probably regret not eating breakfast the second you get in that car," Savannah sighed and followed Connie into her bedroom, brushing out her hair and putting it in a side ponytail tied with a bubble-gum pink scrunchie. She then helped Connie put on the rest of her outfit, which was gold leggings, pink hightops, a bunch of neon jelly bracelets on each wrist, a pink tulle skirt, and a neon green off-shoulder top with sparkly pink cupcakes as the pattern.

Once her mother got dressed in a dark pink housedress, they heard a honk outside and Connie happily ran outside, gasping when she recognized the car. "Hey Franklin!" She waved as she climbed into the back with him. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," He smiled, finally able to contain his own excitement.

#######

Billy woke up third, eating a small breakfast of milk and a Pop-Tart as his dad got dressed and ready for the day. "I can't join you today because I have work to get done, but I'll come pick you up afterwards, alright?" He explained as he walked into the living room, and Billy nodded.

"It's okay Daddy. I'll probably be having too much fun anyway!" He teased.

"Come here, I'll brush your hair for you," Tim said, taking the hair brush and gently brushing through Billy's shoulder-long locks. "Your hair has gotten fairly long, maybe it's time to cut it,"

"No! I like my hair like this," Billy declined as Tim tied it up in a ponytail.

"Well alright then. Your outfit is on your bed," The eight-year-old nodded and ran into his bedroom, finding a purple T-shirt and blue overalls on his bed and putting them on. He tied a red ribbon around his neck, then tied on his white sneakers and ran outside when he heard a car's honk.

"Bye Daddy! See you after the party!" He waved, hopping into the back of the car with Connie and Franklin.

Tim waved back with a smile, then went back into the house once they drove off.

####

Michael was the last person they had to pick up, who was already dressed in an orange sweater and jeans with his usual red hoodie on. Around him bounced his three-year-old sister, Georgia, who was wearing a golden dress with heart-shaped barrettes in her shoulder-length hair. He sat on his porch steps, grumbling slightly and humming to try and block her out.

"Pizza! Pizza! We get pizza!" She cheered, tripping on some gravel on the porch and falling down, which made her cry.

"Yes, you get pizza," Michael groaned to himself when she cried, pulling herself into a sitting position.

Allison came outside and gasped, picking Georgia up. "I'm just not sure if she is old enough to go," She pouted, rubbing her back.

"Then don't bring her, Mom. In fact, please don't," Michael winced.

"But it's her first party, and I don't want her to be left out..." She thought about it. "Please be careful with her though. She loves to follow you around everywhere, so make sure you're mindful of where you're going," She placed Georgia down again, who toddled over to Michael and tugged on his hoodie.

"I know, I know Mom. It's just a pizza place, nothing bad will happen," He sighed.

"The safest places are often the most dangerous," She warned just as the car pulled up, making her smile and wave. "That's them! Come on," She ushered Michael into the car, then strapped Georgia into the car seat they brought, then sat in the seat next to her.

"Do we have everybody?" Marianne asked, looking in the mirror.

"We do!" Franklin confirmed, and his mother smiled.

"Great! Next stop is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" She announced, making the four children cheer.

"Pizza!" Georgia chimed in, sucking her thumb.

"I can't wait to play all those games!" Connie gushed.

"I wanna listen to the band," Billy said.

"I want to try the food," Michael looked out the window.

"And I want to do all three!" Franklin laughed.

"The party lasts for several hours, so I think you guys will have more than enough time to explore," Allison explained.

Soon they arrived at the pizza place, which was already hopping despite the early afternoon hour. Marianne parked the car and got out, helping the children out as well. Everyone followed her inside as she walked up to the hostess.

"We're the 11 AM party," She explained politely as the children looked around in awe.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Frazier. You got the Super Party Pack, so please follow me," She led the group to several large booths in the center of the restaurant, near the games room. "Let me see your childrens' hands," She directed, and the four nervously handed her their hands, only to have them get stamped with a blue stamp. "Safety precaution. Make sure everyone is supposed to be here," She explained, then handed the three children a cup halfway filled with tokens, and Franklin a cup almost filled up with tokens. "For the birthday boy. Go crazy," She then walked off, and Allison smiled at them as she set Georgia down on the floor.

"Go on, you guys go crazy like she said!" She grinned. "Go where-ever you want,"

"Alright! Bye Mommy!" Franklin gave her a big hug before the group dispersed, all running off to do their own things.

Connie wandered over to the game room and ran over to an air hockey table, putting in her token and calling over another random girl to play it with her. "I'm a pro at this game," The girl warned with a smirk, making Connie roll her eyes.

"We'll see about that!" She laughed, pushing the puck over to the girl's side, who pushed it back, then Connie pushed it back, catching the girl off-guard and scoring a point. "Yes!"

"What point does this go to?" The girl wondered just as a man in a purple guard uniform walked by.

"It plays to ten," He grumbled, glaring at Connie before continuing to walk off.

"There's our answer. To ten it is!" Connie laughed, pushing the puck over to the girl's side again.

Billy found the animatronic stage and started dancing to the current song being played by it, much to the amusement of a little girl with red pigtails and green eyes.

"You like their song?" She asked in a curious tone. "It's not as good as the band at Circus Baby's Pizza,"

"I doubt that. This song makes me wanna dance!" Billy laughed, swirling around.

"Who's your favorite one?" The girl pressed.

"Probably Bonnie. His guitar looks like Daddy's old guitar, plus he's all dressed in blue like me!" He laughed.

Michael wandered around until he found Kids' Cove, with a very creepy-looking animatronic lying on the ground inside. He titled his head as he looked at it. "It has two heads..."

"Foxy!" Georgia laughed, running right over to it and ripping some fur off, making Michael gasp.

"Stop that! I don't think that's allowed!" He rushed to pick her up, but she kept ripping fur off the animatronic.

"Oh, she's allowed to," The man in purple explained, walking out of another room. "It's called The Mangle. It exists to be ripped apart," He grumbled. "I'm so glad they stopped putting that thing back together. It was a huge pain in my-"

"Foxy!" Georgia cut him off, giggling really hard. She then grabbed The Mangle's endoskeleton and pulled on it hard, making it bend.

"Stop, you could get hurt!" Michael cried, pulling Georgia away from the corner. "I'd much rather you play with something less dangerous,"

"I want Foxy," She stomped her foot, walking off, making Michael run after her.

"Stop calling it a fox, it looked nothing like a fox! It was just..." He shuddered in fright.

"Haha, I won!" Connie laughed at the girl as she received three tickets. "I want to get as many tickets as I can!"

"Congrats. You know what prize you want?" The girl asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know yet...maybe that princess doll, or that really beautiful music box," She pointed to it on the counter. "But I bet that's the most expensive,"

"Not really. I think the music box is only 450 tickets or something," The girl shrugged and walked off.

"That's still a lot!" Connie placed the tickets in her token cup and continued wandering around, looking for games to play, soon coming across a skeeball machine. "Yes! I'm great at skeeball!" She fistpumped and put in the two tokens required, then started to play.

"Pizza's here!" Marianne announced to the kids as a waiter showed up with three piping hot pizzas. Michael and Georgia arrived first, and Georgia was soon picked up and strapped into a high-chair.

"This pizza looks good," Michael noticed, sliding into the booth.

"Oh, my mouth is watering just looking at it!" Billy sat down next to him, staring at the pepperoni pizza in particular.

"When does the cake arrive?" Franklin asked in a curious tone, sitting next to his mother, who shrugged.

"Probably not for a while. I got a personalized one, so it might take a long time to make it just right," She explained.

"I'm here!" Connie announced just as Michael's mother started cutting the pizza. "I won five more tickets from skeeball!" She said proudly, sitting next to Billy and Michael.

"What do you want to win?" Allison asked, dolling out the slices to the children.

"The music box!" Once she was handed her own slice of pepperoni, she bit into it, grinning. "This tastes just as good as it looks!"

"Is it just me, or is that man staring at us creepily?" Michael whispered to the other three, leaning in.

"What man?" Billy asked in a curious tone, looking around and seeing a man dressed in a purple uniform, currently standing in a nearby corner and just staring at their group.

"Oh, ignore him children. He probably thinks you're going to cause trouble just because of how many there are of you, and because Georgia's here," Allison smiled and started eating her supreme pizza.

The four shrugged and continued eating their pizza in rhythm to the music of the animatronic band.

However, the man was indeed staring at him, already finding their group to be the most annoying he had to witness that day. As he stood there watching, the pigtailed girl happily ran over to him.

"Papa! Is our pizza done yet?" She asked in a curious tone, blinking.

"Not yet, dear. And remember, don't talk to me while I'm on-duty," He smiled at her sweetly, patting her head. She giggled and hurried away to go play a game.

"Cake?" Georgia giggled after finishing her pizza, making a mess on her face and hands.

"Not yet, sweetie," Allison laughed gently, taking a moist towelette from her purse and gently wiping her clean with it. She then took out the entire box and set it on the table. "Before you four go anywhere, please wipe your hands and mouths off with these,"

"Alright Mom," Michael rolled his eyes and reached for a second slice of pizza.

"I'm done!" Billy announced, hurriedly wiping off his face and hands before climbing out of the booth and running back over to the stage to dance with the pigtailed girl some more.

"So am I," Connie gently wiped off her mouth and hands before darting off to the game room to play more games.

"Where are the rides?" Franklin wondered, climbing out of the booth himself.

"Over there," A waitress smiled and pointed over in the direction, which featured all kinds of token-operated rides. Franklin smiled back.

"Thanks!" He hurried off and chose a rocket ship, sitting inside and putting in his token, then giggling when the ride bounced and spun him around gently.

"I swear, the music has only gotten better!" Billy laughed, swirling around some more before turning green and puking in the middle of the floor, making the other kids scream in disgust and run away from him, including the girl with pigtails. "Oh no," He coughed and held his throat, tearing up. "I want water!" He ran over to the man in purple and tugged on his pant leg. "Sir, excuse me! I threw up," He coughed, making the man glare at him angrily.

"Did you now? Perhaps now you'll think twice about spinning around after you've just eaten," He snapped, making Billy hide his face. "In fact, one of the rules here is to not puke on the floor, since believe me, that event has happened more times than I care to count, and I hate it every single time it happens!" He grabbed Billy's arm, making him scream, just as another employee walked out of the storage room.

"Steven! Clean up that mess right now, and leave that kid alone!" She snapped, making the purple man-Steven-groan and let go of Billy.

"Yes ma'am," He muttered to himself as he went into the storage closet and got out the mop, then glared at Billy with a murderous look as he cleaned up the puke.

"I'm so sorry, sir...I just have a weak stomach," He started to walk away.

"Hey kid...I saw you enjoying those animatronics up there. Who's your favorite one?" He asked in a low voice, and Billy tilted his head with a smile.

"Bonnie is!"

"Really? How...interesting," He smirked to himself as Billy slowly walked away, still feeling slightly sick. He went over to the restrooms and took a long drink of water from the water fountain, sighing in relief once he did so. He then walked back to their table.

"My stomach still hurts," He pouted, holding it.

"I saw you take a spill up there. Maybe you should just sit down and rest for a while," Marianne suggested, helping him sit down. Billy laid his head down on the table with a sigh.

"I don't feel like dancing anymore,"

Franklin got out of the rocket ship ride after riding it again and bumped right into Connie, making her gasp and nearly drop her cup.

"Oh no! I could've dropped my tokens everywhere!" She held her cup protectively close to her body.

"How many tickets do you have now?" Franklin asked in a curious tone, making Connie glare at him slightly.

"Uhhhh...only twenty," She huffed. "I want to win enough to get that music box!"

"Let's work together! With the two of us playing games together, we'll earn twice the amount of tickets!" He suggested nicely.

"Really? Well, that makes sense...but it's your birthday! Don't you want to win your own prize?"

"Seeing my friends happy is enough of a prize!" He smirked and led her over to a basketball game. "Let's play this first. You're a good shot, right?" He put in two of his own tokens into one of the games, and Connie put in two of hers in the other with a shrug. "This game will show you then!"

The game started with the loud blare of a whistle, and soon basketballs rained down into their trays, and the pair grabbed as many as they possibly could at a fast rate, throwing them into the hoop and making a bunch of shots.

"Good job! You're getting it! Right on! Neato!" The game praised them, making the pair smile as they kept going, unlocking more time since they were making a lot of goals.

All the while, Steven was watching them from the shadows, simply watching them with a stare. He assumed the boy in the disgusting sweater was the birthday boy, judging by how many tokens he still had left, and the girl in obnoxious neon was his best friend. He wondered if they knew that barfy boy, and if they constantly shunned him or something. Watching the two win their game made him smirk to himself slightly, watching how fast the pair moved in their human bodies. They were certainly some energetic eight-year-olds, for sure.

"Yay, we won!" Connie laughed as they both received ten tickets each from the game, making Franklin smile.

"I knew you were a good shot,"

"Oh, shut up," She carefully rolled up her bundle of tickets and stuffed them into her cup.

Michael continued walking around the restaurant with Georgia in tow, looking for something simple she could do that wouldn't accidentally harm her or freak him out, and he finally came across a small animatronic holding up a bunch of balloons in his hands.

"Balloons! I want one!" Georgia ran right over and bounced up and down. "Balloon please!"

"I think they cost money," Michael looked around for a price tag, finding out one balloon costed five tokens each. He stuck out his tongue at the price, but soon shelled out ten tokens, getting a bear-shaped balloon for Georgia and a plain red balloon for himself.

"It's party!" The toddler giggled, running off again, and Michael chased after her.

"Come back! It's tiring to always run after you!" He called out.

Franklin and Connie returned to the table, finding Billy there with his head still down.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked nervously.

"He got overexcited and threw up on the concert floor," Allison explained, sipping her soda as Billy groaned.

"Oh no! Are you okay?"

"Not really," Billy briefly looked up. "I wanted to have fun today...but my stupid weak stomach ruined it,"

"Nonsense, there's still something else you can do with us," Franklin suggested, helping him to his feet. "You can look at the prize counter with us. The birthday boy gets to pick out one prize of his choice and that's me!"

"I'd love to see what's up there," He smiled and followed the two to the prize counter, where a giant box was tucked slightly behind the counter.

"The music box!" Connie pointed to it, walking over to it. It was a small white one, shaped like a compact with gold embroidery, and on top was a simple golden ballerina. "Isn't it beautiful? I bet it plays a pretty song too!"

"Look, a toy guitar!" Billy motioned to an inflatable dark red bass, similar to Bonnie's own guitar.

"There's even a top hat that looks like Freddy's!" Franklin pointed to it.

"May I help you?" The woman running the counter walked in, wearing all black.

"Hey, are you Marcus' older sister?" Billy asked in a curious tone, making the woman finch.

"Yes...I was...but he is no longer with us," She hurriedly cleared her throat. "Now how may I help you?" She sternly stared at the children.

"It's my birthday, and I think I can pick out one thing from the prize counter? I want that music box," Franklin pointed to it, and the woman nodded and disappeared into the back room, but instead of her bringing it out, a giant puppet popped out from inside the box, holding the prize.

"Oh, how adorable!" Connie gushed, taking the music box from the puppet. "Thank you very much!"

"Now as for my actual prize...how about those animatronic pins?" Franklin asked, putting several tickets on the counter. The puppet vanished inside the box again and popped back out, holding four pins for the children.

"We can wear our favorite!" Billy beamed, pinning the small Bonnie head to his shirt.

Connie did the same with Chica, and Franklin was pinning Freddy to his shirt when Michael walked over to the prize counter with Georgia in tow, placing his ten tickets on the table. "Yeah...just some of that taffy candy," He pointed to it under the case, and the puppet popped back into the box and popped back out, holding it in a bag. "Gee, thanks," He gingerly took the bag from the puppet, who popped back into the box.

"Here, put this pin on so we can match!" Billy smiled, giving the Foxy pin to Michael, who snatched it away and tucked it into his pocket.

"This place is so creepy," He shuddered.

"No way, I'm having so much fun here!" Connie tightly held onto her music box. "I just wish the birthday cake was here,"

As if on cue, when she said that, a giant yellow Spring Bonnie wandered out, holding said cake. "Are you the lucky birthday boy?" He asked Franklin in a goofy voice, who nodded. "Perfect! Just follow me to the super special party room! Not only will you have cake, but a private animatronic show!" He motioned to the stage, which was currently empty.

"I'm not sure, I should ask Mom," Michael said in a worried tone, but Georgia wandered over to Spring Bonnie.

"Cake! Cake here!" She bounced up and down happily.

"Your sister seems eager for that cake," Spring Bonnie chuckled, walking off. The children simply shrugged and followed him, both a bit happy and nervous at the same time.

The five followed him into a very small, cramped room, that was very dimly lit from no visible light source. Once they were inside, Spring Bonnie set the cake on the table inside and smiled. "Now, gather around the cake and say 'Happy Birthday' to your friend,"

"Alright," They nodded nervously and pushed Franklin towards the cake slightly, who silently made a wish that he would always be together with his friends, forever, and then blew out the eight candles.

"Happy Birthday!" The three cheered, before they heard the sound of the door being locked behind them.

"W-what's going on?" Connie demanded, trembling.

"Please don't make a huge fuss out of this. I want this to be done quietly and painlessly. Well, painlessly for me anyway," Spring Bonnie peeled the suit off, revealing he was purple-clad Steven from earlier, making the children gasp.

"It's you!" Michael shivered, making Steven smirk.

"It's me," He pulled out a knife from his pocket, making the five children loudly scream and scatter throughout the room, terrified. "I guess you guys do want this to be difficult,"

He lumbered after Billy first, who was desperately looking through the boarded-up window to see if there was any means of escape, before trembling and kicking at the killer, trying to push him away. "Puke on my floor, will you? I have spent years cleaning up the puke of spoiled brats like yourself. And I'm sick of it! Now, you can have fun cleaning your guts up off the floor!" He raised the knife, making Billy cry and cover his face in fear, just as the knife stabbed his stomach and cut upwards, making him slump over as he started bleeding heavily.

"N-no..." He managed to beg.

"Who's next?" He continued chasing after the children, catching up to Connie next, who simply screamed and tightly held onto her music box, trying to wind it up one last time.

"Your clothes make my eyes hurt. Ever heard of solids?" He slit her neck fairly easily, making her crumple to the ground in a ball, her music box hitting the floor, making a broken-sounding note.

He then turned around to find Michael loudly banging on the door with his knees and hands, trying to get the attention of someone. He strode up to him and grabbed onto his hands, smirking. "This wrist feels a bit weak...sprain it at some point? You never let it heal fully," Steven chuckled when tears started streaming down Michael's face. "It's okay, I know how to fix that," He took his knife and cleanly cut off Michael's right hand, making it drip blood as he cried in agony. "You won't need that hand anyway where you're going," He then kneed Michael in the stomach and slit his throat, leaving him bleeding out on the floor.

"You two are next," He smirked, turning on Franklin and Georgia, who were huddled together in the last corner, trembling.

"Mommy..." Georgia cried, tightly holding onto Franklin's shirt.

"Don't worry, you'll see your mommy real soon...maybe," Steven laughed and yanked Franklin away from Georgia and stabbed her in the chest, making the boy scream in protest. The toddler fell down and coughed up blood, closing her eyes.

"You monster! You murderer! You killed my friends!" Franklin screamed, grabbing the birthday cake and hurling it at Steven, who despite being hit right in the face with it, was unfazed. "You're a horrible person!"

"Flattery gets you nowhere, birthday boy," He pinned Franklin against the table and pulled out the bloody knife once more. "Happy Birthday...what a birthday it's turned out to be, hm?" He laughed and slit Franklin's throat, then pushed him down to the floor, then quickly hid the knife again and hurried out of the room, leaving the five bloodied corpses there, along with the springlocked suit.

#######

"Mommy? I'm cold..." Connie woke up and held her head, feeling very lightheaded. "I...I'm cold...my whole body..." She groaned and started closing her eyes again, only to see Marcus standing in front of her, a white mask on his face.

"Don't fall back asleep. I'm here...I will give you and your friends life," He promised, shaking her shoulder gently.

"L-life...you mean...I'm dead?!" Connie gasped, sitting up and tearing up. 'I can't be dead...I'm only eight! I want my mommy!"

"I do too," Billy sniffled, also waking up. "My stomach doesn't hurt anymore though!"

"I will wake you all up, then we can continue the party, alright?" Marcus explained, gently waking up Franklin, Georgia, and Michael. "You are all awake now. We can continue the party," He suddenly vanished, and the children started to cry once they took in their mangled corpses.

"W-we're really dead..." Connie sobbed. "Look at me..." Her outfit was soaked in blood, and a long cut ran down her neck.

"Look at me! I'll never be able to write...or do anything!" Michael cried, covering up his missing right hand.

"I wanna go home..." Billy sniffled, covering up his face. His abdomen was split open to reveal several organs.

"I miss my mommy already," Franklin tightly snuggled with Georgia, who simply buried her face in his shirt.

Marcus soon came back with a platter of cupcakes. "Now, look, don't cry. I brought you some cupcakes so you can finish the party," He set the platter down on the table, then pulled out five presents. "And look, it's not a birthday without presents, is it?" He handed a box to each child. "Open it, hurry and open it! I got one for each of you,"

The children nodded and did as they were told, slowly unwrapping their boxes before pausing and looking at each other.

"We're still friends, right?" Billy asked nervously, floating over to them.

"Yes...we'll always be friends. Nothing will change that," Connie weakly smiled at him.

"But...we're all broken now...and dead..." Michael sniffled, looking away.

"We're all broken, but it's a special kind of broken. We're now even closer than we were before," Franklin gently floated over to them and pulled the four into a big hug.

"What's in the boxes?" Connie wondered, floating back over to hers and finished unwrapping it.

"I give you guys the best birthday present ever...I give you the gift of life," Marcus explained as the children all pulled out masks.

"Huh?" Connie tilted her head in confusion, tying on the Chica mask. "How will this make us...not dead?"

"Hey look, Bonnie! My favorite," Billy chuckled weakly, tying that mask on.

"Foxy? Well, I suppose I'd look good with a hook," Michael shrugged and tied it on.

Georgia opened her box and stared at her own mask, tying it on and looking away from the rest of the group.

"And I'm...Freddy," Franklin put on his own mask, sighing. "You guys will need a leader,"

Marcus nodded again and gently shook all of their shoulders, smiling sadly at them. "You will now live on in the hearts of children...just like these animatronics lived on in your own hearts. And never forget...the reason why you must possess their bodies...you must avenge your murders...you must not let that man get away!" He explained, disappearing from view.

The five children nervously stood up with their masks on, the only part of color on their grey bodies, and tightly held each others' hands.

"Best friends forever," Connie whispered sadly.

"No matter where we go," Billy added.

"No matter what happens," Michael said.

"We'll always live on forever in the hearts of children," Franklin nodded.

"Let's go," Georgia giggled, and the five children finally stepped out of the room, ready to take on the world...and to get revenge on their murderer.


End file.
